


Disregard

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Disrespect, Gen, Vulcan snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Spock is used to it, but Jim certainly isn't.Complete





	

“What was that?” Jim asked.

“What was 'what', Captain?” Spock asked, not slowing his pace down as Jim jogged to catch up to him.

“You know what I mean. We saved the lives of all the Vulcans on that damn planet-”

“Which they are most grateful for, Captain. You were invited here as a special guest.”

“It didn't feel very special.” 

Spock stopped walking then, to fully address his Captain who stopped as Spock did. “You were not made to feel special, Captain. Is that your complaint?”

“They treated me fine, for Vulcans. I'm talking about you.”

“I did not treat you as I always do?” Spock questioned. 

“Dammit Spock for someone so intelligent you can be so frustratingly stupid at times.” Kirk muttered, looking away. “I'm talking about how they treated you.” he said, meeting Spock's gaze again.  
But strangely, he found his First Officer looked closed off now. He couldn't explain the difference, for Spock's facial changes were so minimal, but somehow, Jim could tell that he'd lost him somewhere in those last few words. 

“I do not know what you mean. I now wish to retire for the evening. Good night, Captain.” Spock said. 

Jim let Spock go, but he didn't let the incident go. 

~

“What is this thing exactly?”

“Merely a gathering to discuss the progress of New Vulcan. I am required to attend.”

“Can I come?”

“I-”

“I mean, I just want to hear about how your planet is doing-”

“I do not think-”

“-and the people.”

“-it would be wise.” 

“Could you ask?”

Spock held Kirk's gaze before letting out a deep breath. Not a sigh. “You are welcome to attend, if you so desire.” 

Jim knew even though Spock said he could go, he didn't really want him there.

~

Jim was glad he went. 

Because if he hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been able to pinpoint what it was that disturbed him about Spock's interaction with the other Vulcans. 

They were never mean, not outright. But they were dismissive of Spock's words. They didn't fully listen to what he said and whenever it was possible, they would make reference to him being half human. 

And it seemed that him remaining in Starfleet was also a source of discontentment with them. Even when asked a direct question about his opinions, they would then dismiss his views as he had barely visited the planet and could not make a fully formed opinion. 

With every dismissive comment, Jim felt his blood boil. 

If Spock noticed his unfair treatment, he took no regard to it. 

When they left, Jim went to find a bar. 

~

 

It was after Khan. Months after. 

Once Spock stopped putting up such a deliberate wall between them, stopped trying so hard to not care.  
Because Jim had died and something had changed.  
Things became easier somehow. 

That evening, he was in Spock's quarters for a game of chess.  
They never used to play that often in their quarters, usually they opted for the rec room, but they would sometimes draw a crowd and Jim had noticed that Spock was more distracted when it was a public game. He never asked why Spock wasn't so comfortable, but he suggested they carry on in their quarters and Spock had not objected. 

Whoever suggested the game always invited the other to their quarters. 

During the game, Spock received a message while he was retrieving a drink for the pair of them. He accessed the message and played it.  
As he did so, Jim looked a little alarmed. “I can go if you want to listen to that in private,” he offered. 

“It is nothing personal,” Spock insisted. The recording played and Jim tried not to listen although Spock was correct- there was nothing personal about the recording and he did wonder why he'd even imaged some deep personal communication between the two.  
It was a simple update about New Vulcan and something Sarek referred to as Project G. Whatever the project was it had been approved and was being implemented.  
As soon as the recording finished Jim's curiosity got the better of him. 

“So what's Project G?”

“As the Vulcan population is so minimal now it is an incentive to provide emergency escape crafts in each populated area. If a working area or town houses a thousand workers at once then the crafts will hold a thousand citizens.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Spock let out an unmistakable sigh. “I believe it might be a case of closing the stable door after the horse has bolted.”

Jim smiled in sympathy. “Like the Kelvin pods. I'm still glad they're there though.” Jim didn't say anything for a few moments. “So, didn't you already suggest this when we were on Earth and you had that meeting I came too?”

“Yes, though it was not exactly the same as Project G.”

“And they refused it then?”

“They sought a better solution.” 

“But they didn't find out and used yours anyway?”

“Project G is different, Jim. My father developed the amendments to it.”

“What's different?”

“It will be based on actual numbers of citizens rather than maximum capacity.” 

“That's a small difference.”

“But enough to pass.”

Jim sighed. “Why do they do it?” Spock tilted his head slightly. “Treat you that way. You know what I mean.”

“Most Vulcans are simply not comfortable with my mixed heritage.”

“But that's bullshit,” Jim argued. 

“It is. However, it is their weakness- not mine. They are unable to accept. My father is a full Vulcan and he saw fit to marry a human woman and to produce off spring with her. He is simply more advanced in his thinking than the others.”

“You're right. You are stronger than them. And you went and saved their lives.”

“They are grateful. But they are Vulcan. And that is their burden.” 

“So it doesn't bother you?”

“Not any more.”


End file.
